


在一次和外星怪物打鬥的意外中，Damian獲得了一個超能力

by MJTL



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL
Summary: 在一次和外星怪物打鬥的意外中，Damian獲得了一個超能力——他能隨意聽到地球上任何一個角落的聲音……





	1. 正文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文不算有明顯的CP感，但有提及超蝙 & 21。

在一次和外星怪物打鬥的意外中，Damian獲得了一個超能力——他能隨意聽到地球上任何一個角落的聲音。

只是這位上任不久的新羅賓暫時還沒學習到如何控制好這股突如其來的神奇能力，他還沒能精確的定位到自己想聽到的地方，而且內容也一時精晰一時模糊。

正好這今天是平安夜，他不用上學去應付那些無聊頂透的課堂，以及那群弱智的小屁孩同學。Damian決定要自己一個人去學習運用這個能力（他沒有向任何人提起過），他很快就能用它去做大事，他不再是任何一位英雄的助手了。但首先，他要先學習一下如何使用他的新能力。

*

結果一整個晚上他都在城市裡到處奔波。他救了以為自己能在近乎攝氏零度在湖中暢泳的小男孩、被主人遺忘了在室外幾個小時沒水沒糧的拉布拉多、甚至救了一隻被困在樹上的貓。說真的，他本來根本沒打算要出動（他就只是打算呆在天台聽牆角）。

天啊怎麼他感覺自己開始有點像那個專業救貓的外星人、或是那隻閃電倉鼠俠。

不行不行，他要專心找點大事大幹一番。

*

最後他去踢了一位強迫員工在平安夜連續工作快二十小時的無良上司的屁股。

幹。

*

即使是被眾人一致認同精力最旺盛的他，整晚都在哥譚東奔西跑也會感到疲累。

終於在午夜時分，爬牆回到自己房間的Damian做了今天最壞的一個決定——他打算偷聽一下那個剛剛在他眼前鬼鬼祟祟地飄進他父親房間的大都會外星人在打什麼鬼主意，難道正義聯盟有什麼高度機密的事件不能在頻道裡說嗎？如果是這樣，他決不可能錯過這個超越所有前羅賓的大好機會。他實在受夠了每次打擊罪犯時他們總是仗着自己在哥譚的年資長經驗多，就像個多管閒事的長輩一樣高談闊論（雖然他自己是沒有過這樣的經驗），整天都在拿以前的羅賓來和他比較。天啊，那是多少年前的事啊，想當年Grayson還每晚都穿著可笑的小短褲跟著Batman到處飛呢。哼，能和我這件包裹全身的高科技防彈制服比嗎？還有他自幼就開始接受的殺手訓鍊……

越想越遠的Damian把自己的思緒拉回來，開始把注意力集中在三樓的那間主臥房……

*

在聽到主臥房正在進行「兒童不宜」的活動後，他嚇得（他才不承認自己是被嚇到，他只是覺得很噁心）立刻把注意力拉開，卻意外地聽到旁邊本應只有Grayson的房間傳出了某個令人討厭的桶的聲音……

原來沒打算慶祝聖誕節的Damian決定了，明天一大早他就去買聖誕特別版的安全套，然後這個家的每對基佬都將會收到一整箱，以表示他強烈的不滿。

累趴了的Damian在這個令他身心疲累的晚上做了最後一件「助人為快樂之本」的事——發了一個短訊給他們偉大的管家Alfred。

『溫馨提示：我覺得明天早上你可以清洗一下Todd那個舖滿了灰塵的狗碗 （凌晨2:13）』

『雖然我覺得他和Gayson沒到中午是不會出現的。¯\\_(ツ)_/¯（凌晨2:14）』

*

五分鐘過後，在床上翻來覆去完全沒有睡意的Damian忍不著拿起手機打算滑一下，以驅走在他腦海中繞梁不絕的呻吟——

『Master Damian，感謝你的提醒。  
P.S. 希望你只是手誤打錯了Master Dick的名字。好夢。（凌晨2:16）』

 

**-正文完-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於Jason的狗碗：這是個和朋友們聊天聊出來的一個很可愛(?)的梗


	2. 後續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 防雷注意：  
> ＊JayDick  
> ＊Superbat提及  
> ＊CP感不明顯的JonDami  
> ＊Jon的母親是Lois Lane (以防有人雷…？)

Damian一覺醒來已經快中午了。因為是難得的長假期，家裡唯一每天都準時起床（和負責把他們叫醒）的管家也放任他們睡到日上三竿。Damian從床上坐起來，開始思考要如何實行昨天想到的「大計」——給他家裡一雙一對的基佬們買箱安全套。

而經過一整夜的深思熟慮，他決定要匿名地送，以防他們當中有哪個心胸狹窄的人會報復他。

Damian實在不打算親身出去買，他不想被便利店店員關心以及用好奇的目光注視。除了外出購買，還有一個更方便的辦法——網購。不用露面、送貨上門實在非常合適眼下這個狀況。唯一的問題就是網上購物需要用信用卡付款。廣義來說，他是有信用卡的。狹義來說，他那張是父親的附屬卡，意味著不管他買了什麼，他的父親都會即時知道。

正在吃早餐（或者說是午餐）的Damian，半心半意的地吃著蜜糖吐司，同時叫自己不要看向那對剛從床上起來又轉戰窩在沙發裡摟摟抱抱的兄長們。只要一望到他們，Damian就會感覺口中的吐司都變得淡而無味，即使他加再多的蜜糖也不能和眼前畫面的甜膩程度相提並論。

「唏、Jay別這樣……Damian在那邊……」哦，原來他名義上的大哥知道他的存在呢。不過任他把聲音壓得再低，得到了超級聽力的Damian也能一字不漏地聽著。

他也不想偷聽他們在做的事，但越叫自己不要去在意，就越是注意他們的一舉一動……

「我餓啊……」Damian不用看也聽得出Todd在某人的身上啃咬著，在他快要忍不住的時候，偉大的管家俠Alfred的出現拯救了他（或者是Dick和Jason的）一命。

Alfred在Damian面前放下了兩位兄長的早午餐，並叫他們趁熱吃。Damian掃了一眼，吐司、炒蛋、煙肉、香腸……和他的一樣，毫無差別。

居然不是用狗碗裝的，太可惜了。

Damian有些時候挺佩服Grayson的，看著Dick在Jason的雙手牽制之下還是順來了一部手提電腦——Todd基本上整個人都掛了在他身上。他拖著比他還高的Jason，然後一手把他塞到旁邊椅子，另一隻手打開電腦看新聞。喝著咖啡消化每一單新聞報導的同時，努力讓Jason好好的坐在自己的座位裡。

幸好他們沒有像那些甜到膩人的情侶般，你一口、我一口地吃。不然他一定會用手上這把用來切煙肉的餐刀，一下子甩過去。

Damian喝著新鮮的橙汁，看到他們已經吃光碟子上的食物，而Todd的那雙手又開始蠢蠢欲動時，他腦海中突然閃過了一個想法。

「Grayson，我可以借你的電腦用嗎？」

「可、可以！」或許是基於一大早就在弟弟面前上演愛情片的尷尬和愧疚、或許只是忙於抵擋Jason亂動的手，Dick很爽快就答應了。

「謝了。」Damian得到答覆就立即跳下椅子、抱起手提電腦一下子溜回了自己的房間。

這個時侯再不走就是傻子。

這絕對不是退縮，而是為未來的復仇大計忍辱負重。

*

不出所料，Grayson在某大型購物平台上早就開了帳戶，而且一登上網站就自動登入了。他再查看了一下，信用卡的資料也都預先輸入好了。他要做的只是動動手指去購物就可以了，實在是簡單得令人振奮。

他花了不到半小時，把搜到的所有聖誕特別版安全套都放進購物車——雖然他對那些口味、種類、牌子什麼的都一竅不通，他只知道每一款都來個十盒，加起上來應該會有兩大箱左右吧。

終於來到最後一個步驟，他核對了預先已經填好的資料，只在收件人那一攔刪走了一個「R」字。他拉到最下，心裡不禁暗喜沒有用上自己的那一張卡，一看這金額——父親一定會問他買了什麼。

按下付款鍵後，他坐在床上得意地笑起來。他已經想像到當家裡的人莫名奇妙地收到一整箱的安全套後惱羞成怒的反應。誰讓你們到處秀恩愛，哼！

可惜沒能笑多久，他興奮的心情就被一個訊息打斷——

『親愛的顧客，感謝你對我們的支持。但由於節日期間訂單太多，以及本公司人手不足的關係，您的訂單送貨日期將延誤七至十天。不便之處，敬請原諒。』

什麼？七至十天？那收到的時侯不都下年了？他本來就打算靠著這兩箱貨來讓某兩對情侶感到不好意思，從而收歛一下他們的粉紅電波。要是現在這般狀況不變，那悠長假期的安寧是否要離他而去了？

他心生不忿，明明寫著明天就能到貨的，怎麼會這樣？於是他決定去尋根究底，問問那個客戶服務員。

『實在很抱歉，本來為了應付假期的訂單量，公司已經僱用了幾位新的兼職員工，以及強制加長每個員工的工作時間。但可能因為前線員工實在太辛苦了吧，昨晚的加班怨念居然把羅賓召喚出來！還狠狠的教訓了經理一番，實在是大快人心！哈哈。』

Damian回想起來，昨夜踢人屁股有多爽，現在就有多不爽。或者他應該回到半小時前踢一下自己的腦袋，怎麼他會沒注意到是同一間公司呢；怎麼他手就這麼臭，偏偏選中這一家？

沒有理會電腦這邊的客人毫無反應——他還在責問自己的愚昧和遲鈍，那位客服已經自說自話的吐起苦水來：『唉，其實我上星期才剛放了大假，沒想到第一天回來上班就只剩下兩三個人，大家都很生氣，說壓榨員工的公司太過份了，很多人都加入了曠工抗議的行列呢。現在只剩下小貓三四隻，我也沒心思工作了。』

『這個早上我弄了這個《反對無良公司壓榨員工，連續工作超過二十小時》聯署網頁（點我開啟連結），客人要不要支持一下我們啊？』

Damian認為本應要很忙碌工作的客服小哥完全在放任自己——反正公司都沒什麼人上班了，他絕對不會被炒。而他為了能享受寧靜怡人的假期，決定親自出馬：『好……想問這單我可以自己去拿嗎？不用送貨了。』

『當然可以呀！客人是不是覺得我們也很可憐？像你這麼好的客人很少見了，剛剛我還被另一個客人投訴出貨太慢，真的是不近人情，一點都不理解上班族的艱……』

Damian決定放置一下電腦，希望自己十分鐘後回來能收到取貨地址等詳細訊息。

*

相隔不足二十四小時，Damian又回到了某棟大廈。

和昨天一樣，他也不想被人認出真實身份。於是，他穿了連帽外套，戴上了墨鏡，還化了點妝，把自己喬裝成一個個子小的大叔。

這次他走進正門，向接待員表明來意後，就有人推著兩個紙箱出來跟他核對資料，感謝他過目不忘的天才大腦，沉下聲線把他大哥的電話號碼和信用卡號碼都背了出來，成功抱走了兩個有他一半身高的箱子。

當他還站在街上苦惱著自己一個人要怎樣把它們搬回家時，他聽到了一個很熟悉的聲音——

「嗨，Damian？你……你怎麼把自己弄成這個樣子？」

「Jon，我以為你放假回去大都會和你媽過聖誕了。」他抬頭望向Jon——他的秘密英雄身份的搭擋和同學。他記得學校假期前的Jon有跟他提過假期打算留在大都會那邊。

「我剛剛才回來，媽說難得聖誕節，也想讓我回家和爸聚一下……」Jon頓了一下，壓低聲音說：「你這個樣子……是在做任務嗎？我不是說過要是有什麼任務或事件，都可以通知我，我可以飛回來哥譚的。我可不想錯過任何出動的機會……啊！」他像是想到了什麼的驚叫了一聲，「還是說你想獨霸這個任務，一個人回去領功勞！」

Damian心想，我猜這個時候你爸大慨還在我家和我爸一起呢，就算你回到家裡也找不到你的氪星爸爸。至於獨霸任務去領功勞的指控，他實在不屑回應。當然他也不會讓Jon提起他曾經做過類似的事情——有次他瞞著所有人獨自出任務，讓自己陷入困境後，被眼前的半外星人救回去，那次還被他父親罵了一頓。

他決定轉移一下他的視線，「今晚我們莊園打算搞一個聖誕派對，你要來嗎？」

「可是……」

他打斷了Jon的話，說：「你爸也會來，」如其說會來，不如說他沒有離開過……Damian偷偷用了一下他的超級聽力，聽到某氪星人的確還在韋恩莊園。「幫我把這個箱子搬回去。」

「為什麼？是為了派對嗎？」Jon一邊問一邊提起其中一個箱子，反正他爸要是打算待在韋恩莊園，那他當然不會拒絕這個邀請。

*

「為什麼你回自己的家要爬牆？」Jon在下面托著兩個箱子，抬頭看著Damian問。

「閉嘴。」正在從窗戶爬進自己房間的Damian壓低聲音說，他不會忘記現在家裡可是有三個人擁有超級聽力。「好了，把箱子一個一個扔上來。」

把箱子都扔到二樓後，Jon用力一跳，把自己也扔進好友的房間裡，抱怨了一句：「要是我懂得飛就方便得多了。」

「Damian，你買這麼多的『安全套』有什麼用處啊？」

「你知道這個是什麼嗎？」Damian緊張地問，他可不想自己的計畫被Jon洩漏出去。

「不，我只是用了X-ray視線，看到裡面有好多個小盒子都印著這個字。」Jon搖頭，想起他們偷偷摸摸的行為，問：「你不想被他們看到這兩個箱子？難道是為你家人準備的聖誕禮物？」

「……是的，」把這段話四捨五入一下，Jon也的確沒說錯。Damian想，反正他都已經知道這麼多，倒不如直接把他拉下水，「離派對還有點時間，我們來把這兩箱禮物重新包裝一下吧。」

最後，他們花了差不多一小時包裝，再一起夾手夾腳、偷偷地把兩份分別寫上了名字的禮物放到客廳的聖誕樹下。

一切已經安排妥當，Damian看著眼前包裝得美輪美奐的大箱，他已經藏不著嘴角的笑意，等不及要看他們拆禮物的表情了。

*

晚上，Damian突然帶著Jon出現在聖誕派對上，沒有人對Jon的出現感到意外——除了Clark，他顯然對他的兒子回來和他過聖誕感到很高興。

在他們吃聖誕布丁的時候，Damian看到Clark有一下突然變得坐立不安，眼神不由自主地向那兩份禮物望去。坐他旁邊的Bruce顯然發現了他男朋友的不尋常舉動，兩人交頭接耳地討論起來——從別在人前打開禮物到如何在到期日前處理掉它們。

哦，他真的是完全沒有興趣知道後者。

眼看這邊沒戲了，他轉移陣地看向正在拆禮物的大哥。

「Jay！你看，有人送了我們一整箱的……」Dick意識到現場還有未成年在，低聲在Jason耳邊說了三個字，「真是太貼心了！」

Damian頓了一下。

等等？為什麼這個反應和他預計中的差這麼多？

也許從一開始，他就不應該期待這些基佬能學會收歛。

 

**-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian會覺得買安全套和收到安全套尷尬完全就是小孩子的想法。  
> 他家的年（老）長（司）者（機）們又怎會單為了一個安全套而感到尷尬呢？  
> Anyways, nice try. Damian.
> 
> 感謝幫我BETA的鷹~ <3


End file.
